Sakura is Mine
by paradoxes
Summary: Prom night bakal datang. Tapi Sakura belum dapat pasangan. Gimana donk? Don't Like Don't Read. 2 Shot


Naruto Fanfiction

Masashi Kishimoto

twoshot

warning: lemon, typos, aneh, gaje dll

Don't like Don't read

Sakura is Mine

Chapter 1: Aku menyukaimu!

Didalam 1 kota kecil bernama Konoha, ada sekolah yang bernama Konoha Gakuen High School. Sekolah itu sangat menyenangkan dan mengasyikan. Sekolah itu adalah sebuah sekolah ninja, tapi mereka tetap mempunyai pelanjaran standar. Sasori bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen High School, grade 12-3. Dia sangat terkenal dan pendiam terhadap orang orang yang dia tidak kenal. Banyak perempuan yang menembaknya, tetapi ia tolak. Tahu kenapa? Karena orang yang disukainya adalah Sakura, anak kelas 10-5 yang sangat cute, cantik dan sexy. Sasori pertama kali melihat sakura sangat dia sedang MOS. Sakura adalah anak baru, tapi sudah banyak orang yang suka dengannya karena dia suka memakai rok mini dan baju yang sexy. Sasori sendiri menyukai Sakura karena dia baik dan rendah Sasori ingin menyatakan perasaannya, tapi dia takut ditolak. Beda lagi dengan Sakura .Cewek imut itu sangat ceria dan humoris,s Semua orang menyukai. Ia juga suka Sasori. Sayangnya, Ia sudah pacar bernama: Kakashi. Merea saling menyukai. Tapi, akankah cinta SasoSaku akan terwujud. Semoga saja...

Pagi Hari di Konoha Gakuen

Sakura POV

"Ohayou Ino.,"

"Ohayou Sakura,"

"Eh, hari ini tidak pr kan?"

"Tida ada kok. Cuma makalah Ekonomi yang disuruh Tsunade Senpai kemarin."

"Ok Ok. Arigatou Gozaimasu Ino"

Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kursi nya dan berkosentrasi belajar hingga pelajarannya selesai.

KRING!

Bunyi bel yang keras itu menandakan Istrihat 1 jam. Sakura bersama Ino langsung melesat ke kantin. Sakura memesan ramen dan ocha sedangkan Ino memesan sushi dan jus melon. Saat mereka berjalan menuju bangku paling pojok, tidak sengaja Sakura menabrak Sasori. Nampan Sasori dan makanannya jatuh ke lantai. Sakura langsung membersihkannya.

"Gomennasai, Sasori kun,"

"Tidak apa apa kok."

Selesai makan, Sakura berjalan melesat ke mading sekolahnya. Tertulis:

Prom Night! Tanggal 24 Desember sekaligus merayakan natal. Jam 19.00 – 24.00 di Sasori Hotel. Jangan lupa bawa pasanganmu ya! Terlihat tulisan di mading itu.

"Wah, aku ngajak siapa ya?"

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengajak Sasori, tapi ia takut Sasori tidak mau. Lalu Ia pun kembali ke kelasnya.

Sasori POV

Jantungku berdegup melihat seseorang yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku, Sakura. Dengan susah payah, aku membalas permintaan maafnya.

"Tidak apa apa kok, Sakura."

Aku bergegas menuju kekelasku dengan aman, damai dan sejahtera.

"Hey Sasori! Lusa bakalan ada prom night lho! Lo mau ngundang Sakura ga? Gue liat sih dia belum dapat pasangan."Tanya Deidara

"Gue sih mau mau aja, tapi gua takut ditolak dia. Lo mau bantuan gua gak? Gua kasih 100rb dah! Gimana?

"Oke gua mau. Gue kan sabahat terbaik lho. Jadi rencananya itu psst...psst...psst..." Kata Deidara sambil memukul punggung Sasori dengan keras.

"Ok...Oke...Thanks Bro!"

Tidak terassa bel pulangpun berbunyi dan Dengan secepat kilat Sasori pergi ke kamar ,a sedang melamun memikirkan Sakura, Akatsuki langsung mengagetkannya.

"Ngapain loe ngelamun terus? Mikirin Sakura ya?"

"Enggak kok. Eh, jadi gimana nih, rencanannya? Jadi gak? ."

"Jadi kok. Ini lagi dijalankan kok. Tenang aja bro."

Deidara dan Akatsuki mulai membuat surat cinta yang berisi perasaannya terhadap Sakura dan mengajak Sakura ke kamar asramanya, tetapi surat cinta mengatasnamakan Sasori, walaupun bukan dia yang bikin. Setelah selesai, mereka memberikan surat itu kepada Ino untuk diberikan kepada Sakura. Deidara dan Akatsuki mengintip dari jendela. Ino melihat ke arah mereka dan mengacungkan jempolnya yang berarti Sakura sudah membaca surat. Terlihat Sakura tersenyum seusai membaca surat itu.

Sakura POV

"Akhirnya dia mengundangku juga dan mengapa dia mengajakku untuk pergi ke kamar asramanya?"Gumam Sakura didalam hati. Sakura melesat secepat ilat ke kamar asrama Sasori.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Sakura mengetuk pintu 309 itu. Setelah beberapa menit, pintu itu terbuka. Ternyata Sasori yang membuka pintu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari Sasori kun? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

"Ya ada. Aku menyukaimu Sakura."

Sakura bingung dan heran. Tiba-tiba Sasori memeluk Sakura dan mencium bibir mungilnya. Sakura tidak melawan. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasori melepaskan ciumannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di prom night nanti?"kata Sasori sambil mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati Sasori' Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

"Sekarang kamu boleh pergi"

"Iya. Arigatou Sasori kun"

Sakura pergi kembali ke kamar asramanya. Ternyata, Sasori juga menyukai dia. Sakura kaget sekolah. Ia menceritakan semua itu ke Ino, teman sekamarnya. Ino sih peduli amat.

"Eh besok gue mau cari baju yang bagus buat prom night. Lo mau ikut gak Ino?"

"Terah lo dah Sakura"

Sakura langsung merebahkan diri di kasur dan tertidur.

"Sakura bangun! Jadi gak sih lo mau beli baju di Konoha Mall? Kalau gak gua tinggal nih,"

"Iya...iya gua bangun deh."

Sakura langsung mandi dan berganti baju menjadi rok mini dan kemeja putih supaya gampang buat gonta ganti baju nanti.

Sampai disana, Sakura mencari toko dress gown yang bagus. Ia baru ingat, kalau dia tidak tau baju model apa yang disukai Sasori. Karena itu, dia meminta bantuan Ino.

"Baju ungu berpotongan dada rendah yang pendeknya sepaha. Sakura mencoba baju itu bersama Ino.

"Bagus kok bajunya"

"Yaudah deh. Gue beli yang ini aja"

Si Ino sih beli baju yang seksi seksi. Kayak potongan baju yang belahan dadanya yang montok itu keliatan, Bawahannya juga ketat banget dan pendeknya hampir membuat dia seperti tidak memakai bawahan. Tetapi katanya sih Sai, pacarnya Ino seuka model model baju kayak gitu. Setelah membayar, kami minum di Naru Coffee. Kami memesan capucchino dan pulang. Aku mensms Sasori, menanyakan warna apa yang ia sukai. Sasori jawab ungu. Berarti pas dengan warna baju yang aku beli. Sampai dikamar asrmaku, aku lansyng berjalan jalan sebentar. Aku pergi ke restoran ramen karena aku laper banget. Gak disangka sangka, ada Sasori. Ia sedang maken ramen juga. Karena aku takut dia melihatku, aku segera pergi. Tiba tiba, dia menepuk pundakku. Ternyata tebakan ku benar. Itu Sasori.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Jalan jalan"

"Mau ke taman ga bareng?"

"Mau kok"

Normal POV

Kami berjalan jalan ditaman konoha yang indah itu. Selang beberapa menit, kami beristirahat dibawah pohon. Kami pergi e air mancur dekat situ dan bermain ciprat cipratan air hingga bajuku basah. Tidak disangka, tiba tiba hujan. Sasori memberikan bajunya kepada Sakura agar tidak kehujanan.

"Aku antar kamu pulang ya,"

"Oh... ga usah gapapa kok"

"Sekali ini doang kok. Please... Aku ga enak sama kamu Sakura,,,"

Akhirnya, Sasori mengantarnya pulang hingga ke asramanya. Sakura senang sekali dan akhirnya tertidur lelapp sambil memekirkan prom night besok.

TBC

Ini adalah fanfic M ku yang pertama. Semoga saja kalian suka

RnR


End file.
